Collecting Evidence
by firstadream
Summary: "Wanna go make out in the evidence room?" How Castle and Beckett occupy themselves on a boring day at the precinct.


Castle never thought he'd wish for someone to be murdered, but _damn _he was bored. He'd thought about going home but a day spent next to Beckett and doing nothing was better than his most productive day spent alone.

And anyway, he wasn't completely _useless. _He'd gone to get everyone lunch a couple hours ago. He'd jotted down some notes for a chapter he was planning to write when he got home. He'd beaten Angry Birds including all the special holiday versions. He was feeling pretty good.

Even so, when three o'clock came around and there was no murder case to keep the adrenaline flowing, he began to nod off in his chair next to Beckett's desk.

"You better not pass out on my paperwork," she muttered, nudging him in the ankle when his head began to lull backwards.

He jolted awake and glanced at her a little blearily. "Huh?"

"Get some coffee, Castle," she told him, all smirk and huff, looking grumpy. She was a little tired, too.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Good idea," he said.

He stood up to make himself an espresso and was just about to knock it back when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. There was a new text message. From Beckett. Weird, considering the fact that she was sitting at her desk not ten feet away.

_Wanna go make out in the evidence room? _

He nearly dropped his espresso. He put down the little ceramic cup and looked over to where she was sitting. She didn't look any different. She definitely didn't look like she'd just sent him a text suggesting they go hook up in a dark corner. No come-hither look or raised eyebrows.

He pocketed his phone and walked back out into the bullpen. He was about to surreptitiously ask whether or not she'd actually messaged him or if sleep deprivation and his slightly over-active imagination had gotten the best of him again, when she stood up and announced that she needed to go check something in the evidence room. _Oh. _

She strode off, looking mouthwateringly _gorgeous _in her fitted pants, blue blouse and heels that made her legs look about ten miles long. He glanced around, already beyond turned on by the mere idea of what was about to happen, before jogging after her.

She practically jumped on him as soon as he pulled the door shut. "Took you long enough," she muttered impatiently and if the view he'd gotten as she strutted away from him a few minutes ago had been good, the look on her face now was spectacular. Incredible. Fucking _hot. _

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright, her hair loose and tousled and _god _he loved her. "C'mon, Castle," she practically whined, because _yeah, okay_ he was being a little slow on the uptake, but _christ _she was amazing and he kind of couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head to try and clear it.

"Daydreaming?" she asked with a little smirk like she knew that she was pretty much all he daydreamed about anymore.

"No," he said quickly. "Well, yeah…I mean…" He stuttered to a halt, tried to find words. She was looking at him like she couldn't _believe _what an idiot he was and why had he not taken off her shirt yet?

Good point. "I love you," he breathed, before dragging her towards him with a hand on her hip.

She arched into his body and crashed her mouth to his, wasting no time before slipping her tongue between his lips and _holy crap_ she was just _going _for it. A sound somewhere close to a growl vibrated low in his throat as he spun them around and pressed her up against the wall, groaning in earnest when she wrapped a leg and around his thigh and hitched herself up his body.

He hooked a hand under her knee to help her out and a second later her legs were wrapped like a vice around his waist and her hips were rising to meet his and she was moaning deliciously into his mouth as he hit just that right spot that drove her crazy.

"God, _Castle_," she practically sobbed, breaking the kiss to suck in a deep breath and not really getting the chance, because he rocked against her again and _fuck_ she was already so close and how had this gotten so out of hand so quickly?

He stilled for a quick beat and a sound embarrassingly close to a needy whine slipped out of her mouth. "I thought we were just going to make out," he breathed, all seduction and cockiness.

"You complaining?" she shot back, happy that the retort had come so easily considering the fact that her brain was mostly occupied with the fastest way to get his pants off.

"Not a chance, _Detective_."

She shifted against him, craving the friction, and he grinned when she moaned again, loudly enough that it echoed a little in the cavernous room. If she hadn't been so far gone already, she probably would've smacked the smirk off his face, but as it was, all she could bring herself to do was press a hard kiss to his lips.

He kissed her back, still not giving her the movement she wanted, the pressure she _needed_. He pressed his lips to her jaw, sucked on her neck a bit, until she was squirming against him.

"Castle, I swear to _God_—"

Before she could finish her threat, he lowered her slightly, wedged a thigh between her legs and rocked her against it. She cried out, her eyes slamming shut, her fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt.

He watched her as she moved against his leg, guiding her slightly with his hands on her hips. Just as her body began to tense, her back arching, the warmth and want and _yes _spreading through her body, she stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused because he could see it on her face, how close she was.

"I want you," she breathed, her voice husky and so sexy he thought he might drop dead.

"Okay," he said, more than happy to comply. "Do you—"

"Chair," she all but ordered, pushing him backwards.

He sat down blindly, trusting her, and landed in a rickety, old, wooden thing that he prayed would be able to hold them. He watched, a little slacked-jawed, as she shimmied out of her pants, before walking over and standing between his legs. She met his eye and held it as she reached out, undid his belt, and pulled down the zipper. He lifted his hips slightly so she could drag his pants down his legs.

His hands flexed on her hips as she straddled his lap and lowered herself onto him. She gripped his shoulders, her eyes slipping shut, her lips parting on a silent cry as she took him all the way in. He pulled her against him, his chest colliding with hers, and felt as she came apart in his arms, tensing and trembling and crying out.

She came down from her high slowly, her body relaxing and sinking into his, her hips still moving in these tight little circles that had him seeing stars. She pressed her mouth to his neck and jaw.

"_Christ_," he swore, running his hands down her sides, over the perfect curve of her ass as she rocked against him.

She leaned back just enough to meet his eyes, biting her lip, the color high in her cheeks. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, feeling dazed and turned on and so in love with this woman.

She pressed a light kiss to his cheekbone in answer, her lips ghosting along his skin before settling beside his ear, close enough that he heard the chocked little gasp she let out when he gripped her hips and lifted her, changing angles. She threaded her fingers through the hair at his neck. He could feel her chest heaving against his, her soaring heartbeat, the way she shifted in his lap, the rhythm of her hips quickening.

"Two?" he breathed.

She moaned at the question, beyond words. So that would be a _yes._ He picked up the pace, rising to meet the now-sloppy movement of her hips. She reached between them, her fingers sliding down his abdomen to where they were joined. He could feel the frantic circling of her fingers against his stomach as she touched herself, getting herself off, and _holy fuck _that was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

He moved his own hand between them, just because he couldn't resist and _god _she was sexy. He felt the way her fingers were moving before swatting them away and replacing them with his own, pressing in just the right way. She let out a choked sound somewhere between _Castle _and _fuck, _coming apart for the second time in his arms.

He followed soon after, her name sounding reverent and fierce on his lips, his breathing harsh in her ear. She went slack against him, tucking her face against his neck, breathing deeply.

She let out a long breath, half hum, half satisfied, bone-deep sigh. She kissed his neck and the underside of his jaw and finally his lips.

"I'm sleepy," she murmured against his lips, making him grin. She was always just a little more adorable, a little more mushy right after sex. He kinda loved that about her.

He kissed her soundly. "I'll make you an espresso."

"Hmm," she hummed, slumping slightly against him, her head heavy against his shoulder. "Sounds good."

"Beckett," he said, running his hand along her back. "Kate, you can't fall asleep."

"I know." She didn't make any move to get up. "I'll get up in a minute."

—

A minute turned out to be fifteen and they emerged from the elevator looking conspicuously disheveled. He took in her sex-tousles hair, thoroughly kissed lips and wrinkled clothes and couldn't imagine how he looked.

"Yo, Beckett," Esposito said, jogging up to them. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just…I, um…" She stuttered into silence, looking awkward and beyond guilty.

Esposito gave her a quick once over, raising his eyebrows as her decidedly disheveled appearance suddenly registered. He gave Castle a pointed look. "Bro, you got lipstick on your shirt collar." He paused, smirking. "And on your face."

Beckett glanced back at him and rolled her eyes in exasperation. He glared right back. As if _she _had been any less obvious. "We went for a walk," he supplied lamely. Beckett smacked him in the arm.

"What do ya got, Espo?" she asked.

Esposito just shook his head, before handing her a file. "Couple of bodies dropped in a warehouse by the water."

"How long ago?" she asked.

"A while. You weren't answering your cell."

"We were…out of service," she said. Sounded better than, "I didn't hear it ringing because it was across the room in my pants that I discarded so that I could fuck Castle."

"Uh-huh," Esposito muttered, so not buying it. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said. She slapped the file against Castle's chest. He let out an annoyed huff. "Hold this. I'm driving."


End file.
